1. Field of the Invention
My invention relates to a portable lock. More particularly, it relates to a portable lock in the nature of a bolt type fastener, but having a locked-on removeable abutment in lieu of a thread attached nut.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. Pat. Nos. constitute the only prior art of which I am aware:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,318, granted Dec. 27, 1949, to Norman N. Reichert; U.S. Pat. No. 2,660,872, granted Dec. 1, 1953, to Arthur W. Beach; U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,459, granted Dec. 7, 1976, to Wilfred G. Weeks and Malcolm A Taylor; U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,132, granted May 31, 1977, to Walter E. Best; U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,720, granted June 28, 1977, Mauricio V. Avaiusini; U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,984, granted Nov. 15, 1977, to Mauricio V. Avaiusini; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,015, granted Sept. 5, 1978, to Robert A. Look.
The above patents can speak for themselves with respect to what they disclose, so for that reason their technical content will not herein be described. However, such patents should be carefully considered when evaluating the invention for the purpose of putting it into proper perspective relative to the prior art.